Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara
Conan and Ai share an interesting relationship that is unclear to define. While they are not a romantic main pair, some fans think that Ai is in love with Conan, due to the hints that has been implied throughout the series. Sometimes everyone thinks both Conan and Ai have a special relation and friendship that nobody would understand. This is particularly true for members of the Detective Boys who often try to question their relationship. Because both of them have the same level of intellect and same situation of being shrunk by the APTX 4869, they often work together in cases hika Relationship analysis Haibara might have a love feelings to Conan but, she hides them. In some episodes and manga chapters, Ai would give hints to Conan about her feelings towards him. But in the end, she would always tell him that she was just joking. Nonetheless, she expresses great interest in his personality and his skills of being a detective. She constantly observes him, asks about his process in investigations and knows when he solved the case. There are women like Yukiko and Jodie, who have sensed that Ai has romantic feelings for Conan. However, it is speculated that Ai refuse to express her feelings explicitly due to the fact that Shinichi and Ran have mutual feelings for one another and respects Ran because she resembles her deceased sister, Akemi. Despite Conan despising her at first for making the APTX 4869, both of them grew familiar with each other and become close. As the series goes on, Conan discovers Ai's sweeter side of her personality, instead of her usual cold and tough surface. Ai begins to warm up to him and the others, teasing him often. He also throws back sarcasm at her increasingly, showing how close they have become and how well they know each other. Ai mocks him often about his personality, though it is speculated that it is her way of hiding her romantic interests for him. Conan remains clueless, dismissing that it was just her personality to be sarcastic towards him. Ai seems to be the only woman that had left Conan speechless whenever they have their usual sarcastic retorts. Conan tries to protect and save Haibara if anything happens to her. For example, during The Busjacking episodes, where Haibara stayed in the bus that had a bomb in it (to commit suicide because she was afraid of her future, and having to ever face the Black Organization,) Conan immediately saved her and told her to accept fate and never turn back. There are others that questioned their relationship, especially the Detective Boys. There are two incidents (one from Ayumi, one from Mitsuhiko) that questioned them if Conan and Ai has a special relationship since they were always whispering and discussing topics people won't understand. Ironically, there was also a scene where Ran stated that she thinks Conan likes Ai. Similarly, Ai protects Conan by always warning him when it comes to dealing with the Black Organization. Both expresses intense fear (especially Ai) when either one of them is in danger. On countless of times, Conan is seen hatching plans to keep Ai safe, even to the point of asking Akai to watch her closely and protect her. Conan constantly keeps her in the dark when it comes to his confrontation with the Black Organization, knowing that she'll likely stop him or puts herself in danger. Ai, on the other hand, insists on putting herself at risk just for everyone, including Conan to be safe. Ai is normally petrified by the members of the syndicate, but somehow gathers her courage when she knows Conan is in trouble. She also searches for him restlessly whenever he is missing and assists him in cases. Some fans can make parallels of Conan and Ai's relationship with that of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adlers. Much like how Conan nor Ai say they actually "love" each other; Sherlock Holmes's "love" for Irene Adler is never directly stated. Sherlock Holmes, according to Watson, "respects" Irene Adler; like how Conan seems to 'respect' Ai (in a way). There is also the fact that Irene Adler was the only woman ever to have bested Holmes-- in all of the episodes of Detective Conan, it seems there is never a woman (or person, for that matter) to have outwitted Conan/Shinichi-- you could say Ai, has come the closest, with her and Conan being of the same level of intelligence, and during episode 411, Ai and Dr. Agasa come up with a riddle for the Detective Boys, and it seems Conan can't figure it out (for he lacks the motivation), and Ai seems particulary pleased about it. But Conan eventually figures the riddle out; though for a bit, Ai had "bested" Conan. Ai has also pulled a prank on him on episode 598, proving that Ai has "won" Conan as he did not expected her "revenge". Ai and Conan shares an interesting, yet ambiguous relationship as it is difficult to define. They are not a romantic canon pair, nor to be classified under a platonic relationship based on the numerous moments they have that proved otherwise. The most accurate answer would be that they are "partners" when it comes to investigation. Regardless, they work well together, no matter the status of their relationship. Moments (Episode 129) The Girl From the Black Organization and the University Professor Murder Case * Upon Ai's arrival at Teitan Elementary School, Genta eagerly offers the seat next to him for her to sit in. But as Ai walks towards the desks, she brushes right past Genta and takes the empty seat next to Conan, and in monotone says to him: "Nice to meet you." Shocking Conan, the only thing he can manage to say is: "Yeah..." * After class is over, the Detective Boys try to catch up with Ai in the hallway, wanting to ask her to walk home with them. Ai ignores all of Ayumi's attempts to talk to her until she inquires about her address, to which she replies: "22 Beika Block, Second Street." Conan regards the address as familiar and remarks to himself that her house can't be too far away from where his is. Ai then looks over her shoulder and smirks at him, again shocking Conan and causing a small blush to appear right above his nose. Genta notices and asks him if he "likes that stuck-up woman". Which Conan quickly denies. * When Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are telling Ai about the Detective Boys, she asks if "Edogawa-kun is in it too?". Shortly after, the Detective Boys come across a case, where a fellow classmate's older brother has been missing and wants to find him. * After solving said case, and Ai fires a gun through a window, causing her to get a scolding from Megure-keibu, and fake-crying (impressively well) to get out of it, Conan walks Ai back home to her house, where she is still crying. When Conan drops her off nearby her home, Ai immediatley stops crying and then brings about a drug called "APTX 4869". Conan is confused, as Ai continues to ramble about the drug, how he took it, and how she did also. It is apparent that Ai isn't just your average little girl. It is not until Ai tells Conan that she's occupied the Professor's house and that he's "not in this world anymore", that Conan begins to freak out. He tries to call the Professor but does not get an answer, while Ai smirks evily in the background (she's got the upperhand, at the moment). Conan then leaves Ai behind and sprints to the Professor's house, hoping to find him safe. * Later on, Conan, Ai and the Professor come across another case. One involving the locked-room-murder of a University Professor. After Conan solves the case, the Professor and Conan decide to head back home. When Conan gestures for Ai to come along, we see a tear roll down her face as she asks why he didn't help her sister. To answer a confused Conan's face, Ai explains (still in tears) that Hirota Misami was a fake name her sister took from the now-deceased University Professor, and Conan realizes that the same girl (from the previous episode)who died during the one-billion-yen robbery case. And Ai continues to shout at a stunned Conan, with all his deducing skills, he should've been able to see right through her sister's case. Ai breaks down and falls on her knees in front of Conan and clutches his shirt and continues to cry into it. The unfeeling boy, unlike a normal sympathetic human being, denies the very-teary Ai Haibara clutching onto him like she was his only life line (in a way, he was) the hug she very well deserved. But Conan silently thinks to himself: "This is probably the first true face she's ever showed me." Episode 130-131 *Ai is seen reading a magazine and wearing sunglasses while Conan and the Detective Boys are watching a soccer game in a stadium. She was commenting on how the Black Organization may be lurking about, but Conan cuts her off by placing his cap on her. He pulled her up by the wrist and encouraged her to not think of them and enjoy watching soccer. Ai was taken by surprise. *While watching the game, Conan asked how she managed to stay calm. She answers that it's because he, being in the same situation as her, knowing that he's nearby makes her calm. Near the end of the second part of this case, Ai mentioned how she is becoming more interested in Conan's deduction powers. Then afterwords, Conan mentioned about not wanting to be Praised by a 84 years old grandma. Finally, Ai tells him "I'm only just eighteen years old, perfect for you." She then immediately says that she's joking and stared into a distance, leaving a confused Conan. Episode 136-137 * As Conan tries to decipher a code, Ai comments about his favourite code. Ai then stoops very close to Conan's face, causing Conan to blush and stammer. *Conan Edogawa gets lost in a castle where the Detective Boys are staying at and when every one tries to look for him it starts raining. Ai tells Ayumi to stop crying and that "Edogawa-kun isn't the type to make you worry. He'll come back himself." then comments on Ayumi's bag and about not letting her tears enter it. Ayumi replies, "Hey how do you know Conan-kun so well..." Ai replies, "Come on. Why do you ask?" "Is it because you like him, right?" Ai, surprised but recovers, asks, "What if I do?" Ayumi replies, "Then...I'm in trouble..." implying that there will be a love triangle if she does. Ai sees Ayumi is worried and does not want to mess with her anymore and plainly states she does not have those kinds of feelings for him. Agasa comments that children have a way of finding the truth easily, hinting that Ai lied to Ayumi. Episode 138-139 At the start of the second Gomera movie, Ayumi falls asleep and puts her head on Conan's shoulder. When Conan turns to Ai saying he needs to use the restroom and asks her if she would switch seats, she puts her head on Conan's shoulder too, having fallen asleep as well. (Episode 156) Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 2 (Part 1) * The episodes opens with Ai and Conan in what looks to be an abandoned and empty room. Ai tells him that she (possibly referring to Ran) has found out about his identity, when he asks her why she's telling him all this, she tells him that he can see into the hearts of the wicked, but he couldn't understand a woman's heart, then tells him she's been in love with him since she met him. We see Conan's face, but it doesn't appear to be at all surprised, and Ai continues with: "I guess you didn't even notice.. . Kamen Yaiba-san." After Mitsuhiko yells out "CUT!", it is revealed that both Conan and Ai were merely acting, and practicing lines for Teitan Elementary School's play, with Mitsuhiko as the director. Episode 176-178 * Conan and Haibara went to the Haido City Hotel to stop Pisco, a Black Organization member, before he kills someone as ordered by Gin, and also to possibly obtain a sample of APTX 4869 in order to develop an antidote. *During the entire case, Haibara is seriously frightened of Gin, because the night before she had dreamt that he had discovered her true identity (Shiho Miyano) and killed everyone she had contact with. She also confided to Conan that she dreamed that he was shot first, which may symbolize a great fear over any harm done to him. In the manga, she stated that in her dream, Conan was beaten to the death first, followed by the Black Organisation murdering the rest. *While they are in Professor Agasa's car following Gin and Vodka to the Haido City Hotel, Haibara seems to be pleased by Conan's decision to stop Pisco from murdering someone rather than just concentrating on Gin, Vodka, and the drug, and says, "Oh, what a strong sense of justice you have," with a proud smile. Because of his decision to do the right thing, she follows him into harm's way, knowing that she could be murdered immediately, and enters Haido City Hotel against her better judgement. *After Haibara says, "Maybe if I had been killed by the organization back then, there would be less hassle for everyone," Conan cuts her off by giving up his glasses, the only thing preventing people from recognizing him, and putting them on her to somewhat disguise her and make her feel safer. He comments that even "Clark Kent will be surprised" at her disguise, and Ai replied that Conan, "who took off his glasses is superman". She bashfully turns away from him, thanking him. He looks at her and says somewhat sarcastically, "You really aren't too adorable."1 * Ai took Conan's hand to lead him away from possible danger. She tells him that if they stay any longer, the Black Organisation might caught up to them and there are few clues to the murder. This caused Conan to be takenaback by her action, however, Conan tells her that he had many clues and likely would solve the case *When Haibara, after being kidnapped by Pisco and locked in a store room, gets into contact with Conan, he repeatedly urges her to escape immediately through the chimney, visibly concerned. After regaining her actual body (through the temporary effect of alcohol) and climbing up the chimney, Haibara is intercepted by Gin (and Vodka) on the roof. As Gin fired multiple shots into her body to immobilize her, Conan arrived to shoot Gin with the stun-gun wristwatch and distract him, allowing Haibara to jump into the chimney again. *After Haibara shrinks back to child size, Conan puts his jacket on her naked body and carries her from the fire before Pisco and Gin can discover them. *Gin is seen being extremely jealous that "a man is helping Sherry". Episode 190 While Conan is lying in a hospital bed after a blood transfusion, Haibara sneaks into his room and held a gun at him. She tells him that the Black Organization would spare Agasa's life if she killed Conan and everyone else related to him. She then pulls the trigger, but it turns out that it was a fake gun that shot red roses from the barrel. Symbolically, red roses represent love or passion, suggesting that Haibara might have romantic feelings towards Conan. Episode 192 When asked by Conan (who has reverted back to Shinichi thanks to a prototype antidote) why she would go so far to help him, Haibara suddenly shows a surprised expression. Haibara replies by explaining that if something happened to him, then she would be in trouble as well. Episode 230-231 * Ai was petrified because she felt a familiar and scary presence on the bus, the smell of a Black Organization member (Araide-sensei, who was Vermouth in disguise). * She goes on to tell how Conan she senses the Black Organization and they have a "smell". Conan immediately took her arm and smelled her, getting an annoyed expression from Ai. * Fearing Vermouth's presence, Ai held Conan's hand. * When Jodie attempted to talk to Ai, Conan lied that Ai was "just a girl he met on the bus" and was really scared, so it'll be best for Jodie not to disturb her. Jodie agreed, but looked back and noticed how Ai was holding on Conan's hand tightly. This indicates that Jodie knows that Conan and Ai knew each other as they were holding hands. *After solving the case, one of the culprits accidently activated the bomb switch and everyone rushes out for safety. But Ai wanted to stay on the bus and let go of life as she felt she would always put other people in her surroundings in danger. Noticing that Ai is not around, Conan came back to save her by grabbing her and jumping out of the bus before it exploded. Ai was surprised by his action. * After saving her, Conan wiped his blood onto her so that she can leave the place. Jodie Starling said he was like James Bond (James Bond is a fictional character who is an agent that is popular with the ladies and a cool hero of every mission) * In the end, Ai is seen remembering Conan's words "Don't run away from your fate", telling her not to escape. Ai thanked him, with Conan in the background as the episode ends. Episode 233-234 *The hijacked bus incident in The Mysterious Passenger Case led Haibara to be especially worried about her situation. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko attempt to cheer her up and, with the help of Arthur the dog, manage to make her smile. Conan comments that she should keep that expression, since it makes her look like a child, causing Haibara to blush. Conan then sneakily adds that with her face like that, he wouldn't think she's a 90-year old lady, to which Haibara counters, saying, "How rude, I'm only 84 years old (referring to Conan's initial estimate in The Stadium Indiscriminate Threatening Case)". (Episodes 246,247) The Mystery in the Net The detective boys are playing a game at the beach when Genta asks Conan if he was admiring the women who bumped into them in the water. Conan blushing denied the assertion and tried to defuse the situation by claiming he like the girl in the blue stripped swimsuit behind them who turned out to be Ran. Haibara staring at Conan’s surprised reaction looks down at the water depressed and glares back at Ran. Later Haibara suffering from sun stroke was asked by Conan why she would stay out in the sun if she was feeling unwell. Haibara explained if she did that it would be running away from her opponent, a dolphin, the ocean’s favorite. She continues to explain how a malicious shark that’s fled from the cold, dark ocean bottom of the sea just can’t compete. Her metaphor went over Conan’s head and she asked to be left alone for a while. Episode 279 The events of the case made Haibara feel bad about her betrayal. Conan fears that she might take a train to flee and start a new life. He rushes to the departing train and yells her name in order to hold her back, before realizing she is actually behind him. Ai asks why he shouted, declares he told her not to run away from fate, and adds "You're going to protect me, right?". Conan nodded, still speechless about what had transpired. Ai stating sarcastically that she is not as weak as he thinks she is. (Episodes 335, 336) Secret of the Touto Film Making Centre * In episode 335, Conan's mother, Yukiko, tells him that he seems to be popular with girls. Conan automatically assumes his mother is implying Ayumi likes him, and he was already aware of such, but Yukiko replies saying that not only Ayumi but Ai too, saying: "She's looked your way about 10 times already," and continues: "There's only two reasons for a girl to look at a boy like that: he has something on his face or she likes him." Conan is shocked and insists she'd probably only been looking at him to see how we "test subject" for APTX 4869 was doing. Despite this, Conan later tests Haibara, otherwise. * Before Yukiko left the Detective Boys, Conan and Haibara she's quick to remind Conan to: "never leave her side," before she drives off. To which Conan irritably replies: "I know, I know." * Later that night, the Detective Boys, Conan and Haibara share a bed for sleeping. Conan and Haibara are sleeping side-by-side. When he is unable to go to sleep because of Genta and Mitsuhiko's loud, audible questions, Haibara calmly reminds him: "it can't be helped; they're just kids, not like us." Conan then takes this opportunity to ask her a question, and the scene grows quiet. Conan solemnly closes his eyes as the fringe on his hair shifts downward his forehead he asks if he can ask her something. She does not reply verbally but turns her head around, as she had her back to him before, to listen. Conan then asks: "Is there something on my face?" with something of an "Oi-Oi" face. Haibara responds with a similar look, but appears to be confused. Episode 340-341 * Ai was seen sleeping while having a fever. It is shown that she is dreaming of Conan, having flashbacks of him. * In her dream, the scene where Conan places his glasses on her during the Haido Hotel case, only this time, Conan winked at her (which he didn't in the actual episode). This hints that Ai might be fantasizing about Conan's charm. There is also a flashback on the Bus Hijacking case, where Conan saved her from an exploding bus. * When Ai awoke, she became paranoid as she had an ominous feeling that there was presence of the Black Organisation. Deciding that she was being silly, she told herself that she wouldn't have be here and "have that dream", referring to her dream about Conan. * After seeing Agasa in a mess of tomato juice (Ai thought it was blood), she gets up and rushes to him thinking that he was dead. Conan appears, explaining to her that Agasa always spills his can of tomato juice when he falls asleep. Conan admitted that he had a premonition and came over to look after Ai, telling that he came to "nurse Ai". He says that he "might be overthinking" and reassures Ai that it's alright for her to go back to sleep. Feeling relieved, Ai smiles at him. * The following day, Ran came over to make porridge for Ai. But as she served it, Ai is seen sleeping and Ran left. Conan then told Ai that she's bad at feigning sleeping and inquires why she's behaving this way as Ran took the trouble to cook food for her. Ai didn't answer, thinking to herself that he "still don't get anything". Conan tells her "to eat it before it gets cold", and she did because she doesn't "want him to find out either". This hints that Ai probably don't want to speak to Ran because she is jealous that Shinichi likes Ran, and also due to the fact that Ran resembles her deceased sister, Akemi. * When they visited one of Ai's father's friends, it is revealed that Akemi hid something in the washroom. Conan and Ai immediately entered the washroom together, making the previous users perplexed to see them going in the washroom "together". * During an investigation, Takagi asked which of them went to the washroom first. Conan answered that they went at the same time, shocking Takagi. Realizing how inappropriate it sounded, Conan stuttered and nervously explained that he dropped a coin in the washroom and he went with Ai to pick it up. * After retrieving the cassette tapes Akemi hid in the washroom, Conan listened to the tapes on the way home. Ai panicks and tries to stop him, afraid that he'll get information that'll make him investigate further and get in danger. Conan immediately stops listening, asking her to "forgive him" because he listened to something that wasn't meant for him. He passed the casette tapes to her, respecting her privacy. It is revealed that it was voice recording from her mother, to Ai. Conan ponders that Ai's mother was indeed an "angel" (as her codename was "Hell Angel"), indicating that Ai's mother is not as malicious as Ai thought. Episode 345 * When Conan got an invitation from Vermouth to a Halloween party, Ai becomes petrified when he mentions Belmot (Vermouth in Japan). Ai, feeling afraid for him, quickly panics and insisted that he should not go to the invitation. Conan puts her to sleep with the tranquilizer, causing her to fall back to her bed. Conan pulls up the blanket to cover up her body. * Conan locks up Ai in Agasa's place, while he disguises himself as her. He confronted Vermouth and revealed himself. However, just as Conan was about to win, Ai arrives in a taxi. It is revealed that Ai woke up, busted out of the room and found the spare glasses to track him. Conan was visibly shaken, telling her to "run away" and "don't come near". Ai refused to listen to him, stating that he "must not die". * After Vermouth puts Conan to sleep, Ai bravely confronted Vermouth. She attempted to make a deal with Vermouth that if she kills her, she will not harm anyone else. This goes to show that Ai is willing to risk her life for Conan. Episode 425 * As Conan traces the Black Organization's whereabouts, he asked Agasa to come with his car, only to be annoyed that Ai tagged along because he told Agasa to not let her know. Ai, however, was insistent. * Conan noticed that Ai was not her usual behaviour, as she would usually discourage him from investigating them. Conan proceeds to mimic her usual phrases ( "it's too dangerous", "run away"), showing that Conan knows her well. Ai remembers about Ayumi saying that she "doesn't want to run away" and wants to catch the culprit, because she'll "never win" if she escapes. This is similar to Conan's words ( "Don't run away from your fate"), hinting that this might be the reason why she's supporting him. * It is also hinted that Ai expresses fear that the Black Organization might harm Conan, which is why she doesn't want to escape, now that they know their whereabouts. Jodie notices her behaviour, watching Conan and Ai's interaction. Jodie gave a "thumbs-up" to Ai with a smile, hinting that Jodie senses Ai's feelings for Conan and gives her encouragement to express it. * Throughout the case, Conan constantly tells Ai and Agasa not to get out of the car, worried that they might endanger themselves. Episode 427 After another Black Organization incident, Conan notices that Haibara is still on edge. He offers her his cap to ease her mind. Ai comments that even an "ugly cap" will look good on a "cute girl". Conan replied by saying "give it back" for saying that the cap is ugly. Later, the Detective Boys questioned why Ai is wearing Conan's cap. Episode 435-436 Noticing that their teacher, Kobayashi, sees Conan being too serious, Ai advices Conan to be childish in order not to draw out suspicion. She mimics him with his "ah-le-le" and "okashi-yo" phrases, showing that she knows him well. Conan did as he was told, getting scolded by the Detective Boys that he was being too childish. Ai is seen giggling at him. Episode 507 Conan and the rest of Detective Boys are shopping for books in a bookstore. Conan walking while turning around and then suddenly Haibara finger-cupped his cheek and turned him. "They're on those shelves. You're looking for mysteries, right?" Haibara said, knowing him best for his interests. "Thanks," Conan replied. Episode 509 * In a scene, Ai wants to know who Conan was talking to on his phone (she thinks it was the FBI). Conan says back, touching her on her shoulder, "It's not like a case (jiken) happened or something..." Ayumi eavesdrops and says surprisingly, "It's an affair (jiken)! An affair between Conan-kun and Ai-chan!?" Since jiken could also mean affair. They stared at Ayumi with bewildered and surprised faces. * Feeling the presence of a Black Organization member, Ai clutches on to Conan's shoulder tightly as she is afraid of them. Episode 542-543 Haibara repeatedly stayed behind Conan and grabbed his shoulder out of fear of Subaru. Episode 568 While watching the Gomera movie, Ayumi screamed and held onto Conan's arm as she was scared of the CGI effects. Expecting Ai not to be afraid, he turned to her, only finding her afraid as well. She suddenly grabbed Conan's arm and screamed, shocking Conan. He tells her that it's just CGI effects, but she ignored him and continued to hold onto him. Episode 586-587 * Conan is knocked out by Kaito Kid with a stun gun. * Wearing a skirt on, Ai crouched in front of a seemingly unconscious Conan, only to be surprised to hear him say, "White". After explaining why he feigned being knocked out, Conan complains, "This posture is really starting to hurt," to which Haibara replies, "That's right... and you can see things you shouldn't.", (indicating that Conan has seen her underwear). Conan replied with "Ah, no...that was an accident," and Conan tries to reason but Ai wouldn't accept it. She calls him a pervert instead. Conan argued that he would have kept quiet if he were truly a pervert. Episode 597-598 *Having burst into the women's onsen after hearing Ayumi and Haibara's screams, Conan ran past Ai and Ayumi's naked body, just to discover a dead body. *Genta and Mitsuhiko proceed to interrogate Conan, resulting in the following comical misunderstanding: *Mitsuhiko (apprehensive): "By the way Conan-kun... how was it?" *Genta (apprehensive): "You saw that, right?" *Conan: "Saw what?" *Mitsuhiko: "You know, "that"." *Genta: "Ayumi screamed really loud, right?" *Conan: "Yeah, I saw..." *Mitsuhiko (surprised): "So you really..." (at this point, both Ayumi and Haibara are red with embarrassment) *Genta (surprised): "Did see that?!" *Conan: "Yeah, sure did. it's quite natural when going to the bath to be totally naked and exposed." *Haibara: (angry and embarrassed): "You little - !" *Conan (clueless): "But you saw that too... the old man's corpse." * At a later scene, when Conan uses his voice-changing bowtie to imitate Professor Agasa's voice, Haibara saves Conan from having to explain his actions to the rest of the Detective Boys. Haibara (still irritated) says, "Don't sweat it. I won't let them peek at things they shouldn't, unlike you". Conan assures her, "If it's about that, don't worry. I didn't see anything besides your butt", causing Haibara to blush. * During the deduction, Conan states (in Agasa's voice) that it's naturally alright to see a young child naked, but not an adult (referring to the case). This caused Ai to glare at him angrily, because it seemed like he's saying that it's okay to see her naked since she's just a child,so she she is not as appealing as ran who happens to be an adult. * At the end of the episode, Conan tells Agasa that his bottom seems itchy and asks him to check it. Agasa comments that it seems swollen, like having a rash. Ai suddenly opens the door, revealing that she placed chilly powder in his underwear. Ai deliberately stares at Conan's bottom, saying sarcastically that "it's okay" since "he's a child". It was also a comeback as "an eye for an eye", as it would only be fair since Conan has seen her bottom. Conan only gave her a bored expression, proving that she had "outsmarted" him with her scheme. Episode 699-700 When Haibara opened her emergency medical box to give Conan a cold medicine, Conan spotted APTX 4869 antidote inside the box. He asked Haibara for some antidotes "just in case", but Haibara declined. Conan then grabbed her arm insisting for the antidote, causing Haibara to scream "Pervert!", which startled the Detective Boys. Episode 705-706 After the Bell-Tree Express incident, a visibly angry Haibara demands for the reason why she was kept out of the loop with regards to Conan's plans. Despite hearing Conan and Professor Agasa's explanations, Haibara continues to be annoyed, saying, "Anyway, if you do something like that behind my back again, I won't forgive you! I don't like feeling like I'm being played with.", to which Conan replies with a teasing smirk, "Ah, is that your way of saying 'Thank you'?". Haibara blushes, saying, "Are you stupid?" and walks off. Professor Agasa comments that Haibara is a tsundere, prompting Conan to ask what's "dere" about her. Episode 751-752 *Ayumi called up Ai, saying that they can't seem to figure out the case. Ai asked Ayumi if Conan has that "smile" on his face, the trademark smirk he has when he figures out the mystery behind the case. This indicates that Ai knows him well. Ai reassures Ayumi that it'll be alright since Conan has already figured it out because he has "that smile". * On the next part of the case, Ai once again notices Conan's usual "smile", knowing that he has already figured out the case. Episode 765-766 * Ai is seen listening happily to a song, but does not reveal what is it. Conan devises a plan, using his phone to record Ai's song to reveal its identity. The Detective Boys comment about the schemish aura he is emitting, afraid that it is "not a detective work" and more of a crime. * Ayumi couldn't bring herself to betray Ai and record the song (Conan instructed her to do so), and told Ai that Conan intends to figure out the song she has been listening to. Annoyed, Ai confronts Conan and teases him that "he deserves it" when his phone got misplaced. * After the case, Conan is still pondering the identity of the song that made Ai hum happily, having to figure it out only at the end of the episode. Movie 4 * Ai admitted that she wanted to forget about everything and always be with Conan "forever, just like this" and "only Conan", shocking him. Conan was about to say "Haibara, are you..?", not finishing his sentence (but can be inferred that he was about to ask "are you in love with me"). However, she immediately said she was joking. * Sonoko arrives, noticing them. She asked Conan whether Ai is his girlfriend. Movie 5 * Gin notices that someone has been dialling Akemi's number, and Conan finds out that it was Ai's doing. Ai wants to miss call Akemi's phone just to hear her voice in the voicemail as she misses her. Conan tells her that it's dangerous to do this, saying that "although he does not understand what she feels". Ai yelled at him that "no one knows what she feels", brushing past him and running to her room, crying. Conan attempts to run after her, but was stopped by Agasa as it's best to "leave her alone for now". * Ai apologizes the next day for her actions, lamenting to Conan that she doesn't have "a place where she belongs". The Detective Boys overheard her, saying that they have a "place" (indicating to their seats in class) and Ai has. Being surprised, Ai looked at Conan. Smiling, Conan reassured her that she has a place and isn't alone, winking at her. *Sonoko decided to have a new look and got a haircut that is similar to Ai's. When Sonoko arrives, she asked the Detective Boys and Ran "how does she look". Conan immediately fantasized Ai in her adult form (having the image of her from the Haido Hotel). He was rendered speechless, causing him to blush when the rest of them teased him. Movie 6 * Conan, Ran and the Detective Boys where stuck in a virtual game, where if someone gets elimated, they will not return to reality unless one finishes the game. * Set in old time London where Sherlock Holmes is, Conan and the rest tried to solve the mystery. In the process, they met up with the virtual Irene Adler and their mission was to protect her. When the theatre had bombs, causing the place to collapse, a boulder was about to fall on Conan. However, Ai lunged forward, screaming Conan's first name, and pushed Conan away from the impact of the boulder. As Ai disappears, Conan puts his hand on her shoulder. Ai stated that she believes he can win this game as Conan is "Holmes" to them. This is the only moment where Ai calls him "Conan" instead of "Kudo-kun" or "Edogawa-kun" Movie 11 * Throughout the movie, Ai helped Conan solved the case. When Conan asked to take photographs of a scene from Ai, she asked if she was "his assistant now". Conan insisted that she was not his assistant, but "partner". Ai was impressed, commenting that he is a "smooth talker". Movie 12 Agasa asked Ai how Conan deciphered her code for him to "shoot" using a recorder instrument. After Ai explained the code and that he trusts Conan's perfect pitch hearing, she states that she "believes in him as her partner", refering to the previous movie. Movie 15 * During the opening, when Conan explained about the skateboard with a new function that allows him to skate in the snow, an image of Conan with Ai on the skateboard appears. Ai is holding onto Conan as they move on the skateboard. * In the movie, Conan and Ai are seen on the skateboard again and was being chased by the culprit with a gun. Conan, protecting Ai, embraced her to avoid her from getting hurt. Ai asked if he was "being a little too forward for a kid". Conan could only reply with a "yeah.." Movie 16 * After Conan played soccer that impressed the J-Leaguers soccer players, Higo ruffles Conan's hair and tells him that he'll be a good player one day. Being a fan of Higo, Ai, seemingly jealous, ruffles Conan's hair roughly. * While watching the match, Conan notices that Ai switched caps, implying that she is a supported of "Big Osaka". Conan gave a sideway glance, stating that she's not being honest. * When Ai spotted Conan moving with his skateboard on top of the stadium, Ai becomes afraid for his safety. * Later on, Ai assisted Conan in his investigation throughout the movie. * Only using a soccer ball to deactivate the bomb, Ai commented that she has "to take care of him after all" before kicking the ball to Conan. Movie 19 * In the museum, Conan is seen inspecting the Sunflower artpiece that Kaito Kid intended to steal. Ai stares at him, causing an old woman nearby to comment that "something else besides the sunflowers has attracted her eyes", referring to Conan. Ai blushes at the comment. The old woman proceeds that Ai reminded her of her old self, revealing that she used to be in love with a man. * Conan later informs Ai about the case and before he finishes his sentence, Ai stated that she already knew what he was going to ask, a favour to "not let the kids know about this". Conan gratefully thanked her, as she watched him run off to investigate the case. The old woman commented that they seemed to be reliant on one another. Ai tried to deny, stating that Conan and her do not have a relationship that the old woman is trying to imply. The old woman does not buy her denial, saying that Ai has the "same look in her eyes" like she did 70 years ago. * The old woman proceeds to tell Ai that "if you only stare at it, you'll only end up with regrets", implying that Ai should do something about her feelings instead of just gazing at Conan. * Ai assisted Conan throughout the movie and constantly stared at him. * As the exhibition site collapse, Ai noticed that Conan might still be there, expressing great worry. Ai immediately dashed to the nearby forest. The image of the past story of the old woman (in her youth) and her lover as the man engulfs in flames. This parallels to Ai's situation as Conan is in a near-death circumstance. Ai panics, implying that she might truly regret should something bad happens to Conan. * At the end of the movie, Ai looks away after she talks to Conan. Noticing this, Conan asked about her new attitude. Ai stated that "if she keeps staring at him, she'll end up regretting it". Conan was clueless, asking where she got the idea from. Ai answered that she got the advice from a friend. OVA 7 * At the beggining, Conan is seen staring at Ai, fazed, in a manner that seems like he is admiring her. * As Agasa was kidnapped, Conan spoke to him using the detective badge. Ai, fearing for him, grabbed the badge while Conan's hand was still on it, making them hold hands. * The pair watched the Detective Boys, being proud of how they were growing up. Conan commented to Ai that "they are growing up before we know it", a statement of how a parent will say to their spouse about their children. OVA 9 After Conan swallowed the antidote of APTX 4869, he ran over to Teitan High School, and found that everyone had grown ten years older. When he saw Haibara, he grabbed her hand, dragged her outside and pushes her against a tree (just like how a guy would kiss a girl roughly) for questions. OVA 12 * While reading a horoscope, it said on Ai's that she should wear something different and tease the object of her affection. She then wears glasses (something that she does not normally wear) and makes the case more difficult for him. *Ai remarks that people in love often disguise it by being mean to the object of their affections. She then proceeds to emotionally torture Conan throughout the episode. * She is also quick to notice a love triangle which Conan is oblivious to. She advised a boy (who was mean to another girl) to stop being mean to the girl he likes (hinting that Ai likes Conan because she teases him often). *Conan saved Haibara from a baseball that was going to hit her, both ending up on the floor with Conan on top of Ai. * In the end of the episode, Ai remarked about a love triangle unfolding between 3 children. Conan was still confused. Ai was silent after Conan said "Why are you daydreaming? Jeez, it's because you're acting differently..." * Ai commented that she should "give the detective a treat" for solving the case. Conan, thinking that it was him, says that she doesn't need to do so. But Ai brushes past him, walking over to the dog and complimented it. Conan seemed disappointed. TV special: The disappearance of Edogawa Conan: The Worst 2 days in History * When Conan disappeared, Ai restlessly searches for him, even if after she met a car accident but still continues. * Ai went to the culprit's hideout, discovering that they plan to place Conan with a bomb along with their target of assisination. Before the culprit can trigger the bomb explosion, Ai attempts to knock him out with a tripod stand out of fear for Conan. When she failed to do so, she expressed deep panic, but it turned out that Conan had placed the bomb somewhere else. *At Agasa's house, Conan desperately asks for APTX-4869 antidote from Haibara but got rejected. Conan calls her cheapskate and had to think of an excuse to explain everything about the case to Ran. He was about to leave when he called her again to thank her for finding him until her clothes were ruined. Haibara, who was looking at him, looked away, answered "It's nothing," coldly. Conan smiled, looking again at her clothes and remarked that she went through a lot back then. After Conan left, Haibara turned again, showing that she blushed, embarrassed from his appreciation. Later Agasa gave a cry and startled her. Gallery Conan-and-Haibara-conan-and-haibara-14244359-640-480.jpg Conan-and-Haibara-conan-and-haibara-15230399-845-474.jpg Conan-and-Haibara-conan-and-haibara-14244360-850-480.jpg Detective_Conan_full_207300.jpgai.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-13-20h09m04s214.jpg Opening-25-conan-and-haibara-24819054-570-320.jpg 50fa9f2bd40735fa229067f49e510fb30e240879.png 26b65e4e9258d10934ae80ffd158ccbf6d814d14.png 7fd6246d55fbb2fb9f7471834f4a20a44723dcf8.png Fullscore98.png Dimensional-sniper.png Sea832.png Sea3297.png Everlastingluv456798.jpg Af475c6034a85edfa868aeae48540923df5475c8.jpg 1a55dd54564e9258f94cda639d82d158cdbf4ebc.jpg 0ee30a7b02087bf4a7b60164f3d3572c10dfcf5f.jpg Quarterofsilence34685769.jpg Quarterofsilence2435465.jpg Delivery865324567.jpg E03dd6f9d72a60594efdf2a12834349b023bba4a.gif F006980a304e251f4704f743a786c9177e3e5348.gif 1c5cd2c451da81cbcd0b90765266d0160824314a.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h19m58s53.png Slow6757.png Firetour654378765.jpg Emergency13.png Emergency4.png Lock54678.png Ai-conan.png Forgive546789765.jpg JustPerfect.png FirstTrueFace.png Haibara Conan episode 176.jpg GunsnRoses.gif Haibara Conan episode 335.jpg You'llprotectmeright.gif Conan saves Haibara.jpg Haibara cupped 2.jpg HaibaraAyumi Blushing.png 5cdceafe9925bc31fa9e4e165edf8db1ca137022.jpg 5828 478611908884334 1718775691 n.jpg 164640 143319682388815 4628523 n.jpg 1001230 614686195232650 1184862729 n.jpg 540335 453795291331810 1938711054 n.jpg 10079 438244866269888 1116398318 n.png 313746 220563907999075 632843772 n.jpg Tumblr m8dxbztzZ11rsstfio1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lth4e8crRv1qem9r4o4 500.gif 4998.jpg Lost-Ship-in-the-Sky-Posters-and-Wallpapers-detective-conan-site-14472469-1280-1024.jpg 1011338 481503735261818 657306125 n.jpg 983977 517841488269964 1496410369 n.jpg 名侦探柯南-第697集000531.jpg Private-eye-in-the-distant-sea.png 11702f2dd42a28346af378855bb5c9ea14cebf94.jpg 3bc424738bd4b31c9acdda3587d6277f9f2ff870.jpg D2e576d98d1001e9bf885a81b80e7bec55e797b5.jpg 47f8252eb9389b50c048aedc8535e5dde6116eb6.jpg 36e4287f9e2f070823f251bbe924b899a801f24c.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h54m07s162.png Wallpaperb905e1dcd100baa1de3c01524710b912c9fc2efa.jpg Wallpaper00af40ee3d6d55fb6af75cb76d224f4a20a4dd22.jpg Detective-Conan-detactive-conan-31503331-1024-768.jpg 619003f431adcbeffdae63d7adaf2edda2cc9f7f.jpg Conan and Haibara ep 130.jpg Conan and Haibara ep 176.png Conan and Haibara ep 177.png Conan and Haibara OVA 12.png References * Most of the text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. *Some of the moments were taken from Gosho Aoyoma's Detective Conan manga. Category:Relationships